Talk:Cabba
Cabba's Name How do we know that Cabba is called 'Cabba' and how do we know he's a Saiyan? Any source for these names/races? (ThomasSmith (talk) 19:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC)) cabba is a pun of cabbage, which is a vegetable. saiyans have names that are puns on vegetables. champa even claimed in chapter six of super that he'll get saiyans for his team. Meshack (talk) 20:45, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Is Cabba Male or Female? Which is Cabba's Gender? Cabba's built is slim and a bit long, similar to Goku's mother. Cabba's clothing also includes a pale pink saiyan vest. Also, Japanese people do not use gendered pronouns so much. From what little I've read from reddit and other sources in the japanese from Manga chapter 8, Cabba speaks like a polite male, but that doesn't mean he has to be male. 1 Chi-Chi, like his husband Goku, uses "ora" (オラ) which is a Tōhoku (東北) dialect, spoken by farmers and country folk in Northern Japan (such as Hokkaido). 2 Mukuro from fellow series YuYu Kakusho use the supreme-masculine pronoun of "ore" rather than the gender-neutral/feminine pronoun of "watashi" when referring to herself in the Japanese-language Version. And the translation from Cabba's intro says: "So, what is "his" true strength?" isn't referred to as male or female in original Japanese Yet. My suggestion: Please Do omit the gender from this character from now, at the very least. Sorondil (talk) 08:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Cabba Personality section I've noticed we haven't added anything about Cabba's personality, but there are several things we can deduce from his interactions on screen 1. His horror at Frost cheating shows he is both trusting and genuinely good hearted and dislikes cheats 2. He comes to Vegeta, and while showing a competative side and promising to go all out, he's obviously quite friendly compared to the Saiyans of universe 7 (Hadrimon (talk) 23:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC)) 3. In episode 37 he goes Super Saiyan for the first time when Vegeta lies he will destroy his home planet and kill his loved ones so he is willing too die protecting them so he is Loyal and protective. 4. He was attempting too surrender when he was kicked by Vegeta so he posses fear of death witch Universe 7 Saiyans lack. About your second point: Compared to general Universe 7 Saiyans yes he is very nice, but Goku is similary nice and friendly than Cabbe. Lovec1990 (talk) 14:42, April 3, 2016 (UTC) SSJ2 Cabba Burning his fight with Vegeta, just before the latter shows him the Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta told Cabba of "Sūpā Saiya-Jin Ni", which would translate to Super Saiyan 2. Cabba reacted in an obiendent position, saying "hai" (yes) as if Vegeta was his leader, then transforming. I couldn't catch everything that was said, but does it imply that Clabba went Super Saiyan 2 during the battle? LuckyEmile (talk) 14:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Universe 6 vegeta = Cabba? Speculation I know, but I believe this episode was trying to indicate Cabba may be Vegeta's Universe 6 counterpart 1. Same battle stance 2. Both have galick gun Now I know this might seem odd, but I'm pretty sure that these two things are given to show a connection between the two beyond being saiyans, we already have Frieza's universe 6 counterpart (who also happens to be Cabba's boss, indicating further parallels) (Hadrimon (talk) 19:13, April 4, 2016 (UTC)) :It seems like Cabba only learned the Galick Gun because Vegeta did it. It's not explained but Cabba is not Universe 6 Vegeta Meshack (talk) 19:39, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't explain the stance though, and nothing indicated he learned it by seeing it once either :(Hadrimon (talk) 19:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC)) :::MattiFS (talk) 07:15, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know about him being Vegeta but he bears a striking resemblence to Tarble. Profile Image Rather than continuously go back and forth between editing, which of these makes for a better profile image? Diamonddeath (talk) 22:40, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :obvi the left one. Cabba's face on the right looks jacked up Meshack (talk) 22:42, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::It looks fine to me. Can anyone else, perhaps a mod, put in their opinion? Both are pretty good, but I think a full body image would work best. Diamonddeath (talk) :I agree with Meshack, while the right one provides a better image of his body, his face looks ehh. I think the right one captures it better. A mod/admin's opinion is worth just as much as a regular users, btw. -- 00:33, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Occupation The Saiyans in U6 are hired to get rid of evil doers. Isn't that a mercenary? Meshack (talk) 06:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Although yes, the saiyans have to be hired to save the planets from evil, at least they are helping. Or at least that is what Cabba says. It could be possible that the saiyans in Universe 6 are just like Frost and are actually like the saiyans from Universe 7. That would be a bummer, and then Cabba would be the only good saiyan in Universe 6. But the point is, I don't think mercenary is the correct word for what Cabba might be or the saiyans might be. *Maube, but they not only hired, but hired for fight and any military purposes, protection and other. For a mercenaries job, even if it for good purpose.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 17:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I have a question? What episode did Cabbage go super saiyan in DBS? Pumar23409i3520845082fjse (talk) 07:13, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :Episode 37. 02:17, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ty Pumar23409i3520845082fjse (talk) 02:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Name Change? Wait, why is Cabba's name changed to Kyabe? Is it based on like the Japanese name of the word or something like that? It's just a really weird change. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:53, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Cabba aging a bit of confusing Don't we know already that saiyans do look adult like at about age 20? I mean Goku just looked like an adult after the timeskip from 16 to 19 years in db, doesn't that make Cabba a teenager for sure? I know that Vegeta's little brother looks pretty young but i think he's just short and didn't have luck... also think of Caulifla her brother is a saiyan that looks pretty old meaning he should technically be like 80 or near yet Caulifla looks like 18..still this could of course be possible I would say Cabba looks like a 15 year old human but like a 17-19 year old saiyan and that he can only be a bit older since all the saiyans who are 30 something look way older as well Abmwm330 (talk) 07:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) : I agree, the claim that Cabba looks like a 17-19 year old is ridiculous. He looks the be around 13 years old or something. The problem that might cause some confusio with this is SonGoku who looked like he was 6 years old when he was 16. The reason for this however is never given and we are never shown that other full Saiyan grew at the same rate.ExcelCore (talk) 08:59, April 1, 2018 (UTC) About Cabba's height and weight Did we actually get information on them or is it just speculation :Where are those listed in the article? 16:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC)